Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driverless vehicle, and an apparatus, system, and method of controlling the driverless vehicle, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
The known automated guided vehicles that transport loads travel along a guide path, or freely travel while finding a path to a destination according to detection of surroundings.
In case of traveling along the guide path, to save a space, the guide path is often a single path through which a plurality of vehicles travel in one direction, or the plurality of vehicles travel in both directions. In case the vehicles travel in both directions, when two vehicles are about to pass each other, only one vehicle is allowed to move forward along the guide path. For example, the vehicle that travels in one of the directions that is previously set as a prioritized direction is allowed to move forward, and the other vehicle that travels in the other direction moves away from the guide path.